


Interpretation

by Annie_Eliza



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Moments, Romance, Song Lyrics, Through the Years, janet jackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Eliza/pseuds/Annie_Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all Daphne does is refer him to a Janet Jackson song to use as a method to win Brian's heart, Justin thinks she's not trying that hard. He ends up being very wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interpretation

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by JAZZEPOET she posted on our community Plot or Claim.
> 
> Topic: Justin and Brian find many of Ms Jackson's songs relatable to their lives
> 
> www.plotorclaim.livejournal.com

**April 2001**

 

“I can’t get him out of my head. I just wish he would understand how much I want to be with him,” Justin sighs as he lies on Daphne’s bed.

 

“Maybe you need to change your approach. Be a constant desire and make sure he knows that he isn’t going to find anyone better than you,” Daphne advises him as she gets up to turn on the radio.

 

“That sounds so exhausting. But I’ll keep it in mind. It doesn’t help that he thinks he need this front as top stud to impress people. Even Michael thinks he’s some god, despite seeing him drunk off his ass. It doesn’t help that no one is really that supportive of us.”

 

Daphne stays silent as she thinks over what Justin has just said. 

 

“Maybe that’s it then. Maybe you need to show him that he can feel comfortable around you. That he can drop the bullshit around you. Show him that he can be human around you.”

 

It’s the perfect piece of advice. But he doesn’t even know where to start when it comes to getting Brian to lower himself to human status.

 

“But how do I do that? How do I get him to let his guards around me?”

 

“Beats me but can we continue this conversation in three minutes? I love this song!” Daphne squeals as she runs back over to the radio and turns it up.

 

Hmm, he-he  
Oh, hey  
Doesn't matter (It doesn't matter)  
Doesn't matter at all

 

Doesn't matter what your friends are telling you  
Doesn't matter what my family's saying too  
It just matters that I'm in love with you  
It only matters that you love me too 

 

It doesn't matter if they won't accept you  
I'm accepting of you and the things you do  
Just as long as it's you  
Nobody but you, baby, baby

 

“See, Justin?” Daphne says to him over the music, “Listen to Janet. Make Brian listen to Janet. She solves everything, I’m telling you. Let him know it doesn’t matter. Not what his friends and family say. Not what he tries to convince himself of. The only thing that matters is that he knows you love him unconditionally. And that he realizes how much he loves you.”

 

My love for you, unconditional love too  
Gotta get up, get up 

 

“See? She knows what we’re talking about Maybe she’ll give him an epiphany if you play this for him,” Daphne smirks smugly as she sways to the music.

 

Justin rolls his eyes, “As all seeing as Miss Jackson seems to be, I doubt that a song will get Brian to look at me any differently than he does now.”

 

Daphne shrugs, “You’ll never know until you try.”

 

Justin spends the rest of the afternoon before getting up to head back to Debbie’s. When he gets back, he sees that Daphne has slipped the new _All for You_ CD into his backpack. He thought she was just kidding about winning Brian’s heart through Janet Jackson. He likes her but Daphne must really love her if she got excited over a song she already has a copy of playing on the radio. Daphne has always been quirky.

 

But she has always been wise. So when he can’t sleep, he puts the album on low volume and lets it play through.

 

It ends up being a huge coincidence that Brian walks in when “Doesn’t Really Matter” starts playing.

 

“Brian?” Justin asks, sitting up on the bed, “What are you doing here?”

 

Brian shrugs, “Couldn’t sleep. You busy?”

 

Justin smiles, “Do I look busy?”

 

“Not really,” the man smirks as he makes his way over to Justin.

 

Brian sits down next to him and stays silent and Justin immediately knows something is wrong. 

 

“Brian? Are you okay?” 

 

Brian shrugs and frown lines start to form on his face, “My dad died.”

 

“Shit.”

 

He knows Brian won’t accept the average condolences. He will say sorry is bullshit close back up. He won’t want to talk about how he feels. Brian is a long way from doing something like that.

 

“What do you need me to do?”

 

Brian turns to look at him with surprised eyes.

 

“Not say anything. I haven’t told anyone yet.”

 

“Not even Michael?”

 

“I’ll tell him tomorrow.”

 

Justin nods and slowly reaches over to put his hand on Brian’s. He knows he’s treading a thin line and this can easily make Brian pull away but he needs to offer the man some form of comfort. It ends up being a surprise when Brian laces his fingers with his. The action may seem trivial but anyone who knows Brian Kinney knows that this is close to monumental.

 

“Bri-”

 

Brian’s lips crush against his and he lowers Justin to the bed. Brian takes off his shirt and helps Justin out of his own clothes. Brian can’t keep his hands or lips off of him but Justin does manage to gasp out the offer between kisses.

 

“You can…turn off or change…the music if you want.”

 

Brian stops and looks over at the CD player before shrugging. 

 

“I like it.”

 

Brian lifts Justin’s legs over his shoulders before entering him and thrusts at a slow and sensual pace. Their eyes stay locked and Brian once again laces their fingers together. This is different. He feels closer to Brian and he fucking loves it. Maybe Daphne was onto something when she said Janet Jackson solves everything.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**November 2003**

Brian can feel their friends looking at them. He knows they’re shocked about the grand reunification he has had with his boyfriend.

 

He’s not. He was depressed over Justin leaving but he knew that he would get him back eventually. Deep down, he knew. He tried to fight it for a while. He didn’t want to get hurt again. Didn’t want to face the fucking pain of being alone even though alone was something he always claimed he wanted. 

 

Feeling that is much less desirable than the euphoria he’s feeling now. Dancing with his lover like they are the only two in the room. He’ll never admit it, but it’s the most incredible feeling in the world. 

 

So what if it is laced with a bit of fear? Most exciting prospects are.

 

They dance through song after song, not stopping for a drink or a chat. They just sway in each other’s arms and frequently let their lips meet for lingering kisses. Fuck, he’s missed this.

 

All my girls at the party  
Look at that body  
Shakin' that thing  
Like I never did see  
Got a nice package alright  
Guess I'm gonna have to ride it tonight 

 

All my girls at the party  
Look at that body  
Shakin that thing  
Like you never did see  
Got a nice package all right

 

Hit it: 4, 3, 2, 1

 

Justin breaks their kiss and stops dancing to look up at one of the ceiling speakers.

 

“Why’d you-?” Brian starts to ask but is silenced by Justin holding a finger up before he starts laughing.

 

Brian raises his eyebrows, “What are you laughing about?”

 

Justin shakes his head, “Fucking Daphne. She might have been right about Janet Jackson. Shit, I don’t think I ever gave her CD back to her. She probably bought another one.”

 

“…Right. You aren’t making much sense, Sunshine. You need to sit down?”

 

Justin looks up at him with a big smile and puts his arms around his neck once more. 

 

“No. Let’s keep dancing for one more song.”

 

All for you  
If you really want it  
All for you if you say you need it  
All for you if you gotta have it  
All for you make a move  
All for you 

 

Brian leans down to bring Justin in for another kiss as they dance together. Justin keeps giggling throughout the whole dance, which is a bit odd. He just chalks it up to young men needing their rest and takes him home once the next song starts playing. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**May 22, 2007**

Fuck, he hates nights like this. After getting over Brian not budging when it came to wanting to help him with rent, he loved him for helping him get a one bedroom apartment in a safe neighborhood. Brian had been worried when Justin’s roommate became infatuated with him and wouldn’t fuck off. However, something more violent had pushed Brian into putting his foot down. His boyfriend couldn’t get over the fact that Justin’s neighbor who lived a floor below him got shot and killed while he was sleeping by a drug dealer. To be blunt, Brian had freaked the fuck out, flew Justin home for two weeks, and arranged for movers to collect his things and move them to an apartment in Park Slope. Justin had chastised him over it because he couldn’t afford the place but Brian had just glared and said Justin could put the money he was able to spare towards rent and he could cover the rest. Justin finally gave in and he will admit that the move had relieved Justin’s nerves and even more so Brian’s. Besides, Justin was doing better career-wise. If things kept up, he wouldn’t need Brian’s financial help. 

 

He didn’t have to worry about crazy roommates while living alone nor did he have to worry about his safety now. But fuck, it didn’t help with the loneliness that hit him full force during the night. It had been getting worse and worse. He didn’t want to make Brian worry or feel bad so he didn’t tell him how fucking alone he felt. But that was his reality. He sometimes would just sit there, fighting to keep himself from calling Brian. He wasn’t a fucking pussy. He could do this. 

 

He had cable, thank god. It sometimes helped to turn on the television and let his mind go blank. Hearing other people talk tended to let him feel a little less alone. 

 

He turns on VH1. It’s 3 am and it’s practically the only time music videos are on. Fuck, why did VH1 and MTV stop playing what their main reason of existing was in the first place?

 

_”VH1: Rewind continues now. Year: 1989!"_

 

Justin starts to let himself be pulled into the black and white music video and doesn’t realize who it is until the singer comes onto the screen to act out the scene before the song starts.

 

Fuck. Wouldn’t you know it? If Daphne still remembered what she said back when they were seniors and Justin was still under the impression that he still needed to win Brian’s heart, she would be having a field day right now.

 

Shot like an arrow going through my heart  
That's the pain I feel  
I feel whenever we're apart  
Not to say that I'm in love with you  
But who's to say that I'm not  
I just know that it feels wrong,  
When I'm away too long  
It makes my body hot  
So let me tell ya baby

 

Justin chokes back a sob and immediately turns off the television. Fuck, why is he crying? It’s an upbeat song and here he is, practically bawling his eyes out. Shit. He is trying to find the humor in all this by thinking Daphne may have been right about Janet Jackson but he can’t stop crying.

 

Brian’s probably asleep but Justin’s fingers don’t seem to care as they form a mind of their own and start dialing the man’s number.

 

“Hello?” a sleepy Brian answers, “Sunshine?”

 

“Brian,” Justin replies with a shaky voice.

 

He can sense the alertness that hits Brian’s body even from a few hundred miles away.

 

“Justin, what’s wrong? You sound upset.”

 

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong,” Justin sniffles as he tries to brush it off, “I just wanted to hear your voice. I’ll let you go back to bed now. Love you.”

 

“Wait!” Brian exclaims quickly, “Hey…what’s going on? You’re worrying me.”

 

“Nothing. I’m just being stupid.”

 

“Sunshine, come on.”

 

Justin lets out a shuddering breath and speaks.

 

“I’m…I’m so fucking lonely here. I’m trying to make you proud but I don’t like being away from you. It hurts so much and I have no one to talk to. I miss you all the time and I have trouble sleeping. Fuck…”

 

Brian is silent as Justin wipes his eyes and tries to collect himself.

 

“I’m sorry I called so late. I know you have work tomorrow and it was inconsiderate of me to wake you up.”

 

“Don’t apologize over something like that. You’re upset. Just…stay on the phone with me for a while. I’ll talk to you and you can try to go to sleep, alright?”

 

“...You sure? I don’t have work tomorrow like you do. I can get by with a restless night.”

 

“I don’t want you to. Now go lie down. I’ll tell you about my week from hell at work.”

 

Justin lies down and keeps the phone glued to his ear as he listens to Brian ramble about anything and everything. It’s so comforting and he feels himself drift off with a small smile on his face.

 

11 AM rolls around and that small smile turns into a grin when he sees Brian lying down next to him. He hugs Brian’s sleeping form against his body and the man slowly wakes up.

 

“11 AM? Shit, Sunshine. You slept in.”

 

“You were sleeping too,” Justin reminds him as he presses kisses against Brian’s shoulder.

 

“I was up all night talking to some guy. Fucked up my sleeping schedule. Didn’t help that I decided to take an impromptu vacation in the middle of the night and caught a flight at 7 AM.”

 

“I love you. I love you so fucking much, Brian,” Justin tells him sincerely. He’s amazed by this man every single day, even when they are apart.

 

“As you should. I don’t do those things for just anyone. I don’t look into office spaces on the retail market in New York to expand my company for just anyone either. Just so you know.”

 

Justin lets out a hitched breath, “Brian…are you serious? Is Kinnetik ready for that kind of move? Can you-”

 

“We’re doing really well. We also have several New York clients. It’s happening. It’ll take maybe six months to get things in place but we’re expanding. I want to be here, Sunshine. I want to be here with you.”

 

Brian kisses him with everything he’s got and Justin feels breathless and hasn’t felt happier since Brian proposed to him. Things finally feel right.

 

Things feel even more right when Brian rolls him over and prepares him before they make love for the first time in over a month. He’s missed the feel of Brian inside him so much and it makes him sigh out in pleasure as the man shallowly thrusts into his hole.

 

They fuck for several hours. Some of it is sweet and some of it is hard, fast, and kinky. Justin brings out a blindfold at one point and ties it over Brian’s eyes before he rides him mercilessly. He lowers himself on Brian’s cock and bounces up and down as Brian tries not to scream.

 

They do end up needing nourishment so they go out for dinner. Brian manages to flag down a cab and they hop into the back after instructing the driver to take them to the West Village. 

 

As the man takes them over the Brooklyn Bridge, a familiar song starts to play on the radio. It catches Justin’s attention and when he realizes who it is, he starts to smile.

 

“This song has to be ten years old. Today’s hits my ass,” Brian comments.

 

“Some people are nostalgic,” Justin sighs happily as he takes Brian’s hand.

 

Brian looks over at him and smirks, “You one of those people, Sunshine?”

 

When Justin looks back at all the times he’s had with Brian, he feels warmth spread through his heart. The answer to that question is clear.

 

“Yeah. I am.”

 

Brian rolls his eyes, “Of course you are.”

 

Dream about us together again  
What I want us together again baby  
I know we'll be together again cuz

Everywhere I go  
Every smile I see  
I know you are there  
Smilin back at me  
Dancin in moonlight  
I know you are free  
Cuz I can see your star  
Shinin down on me

 

“This song reminds me of us. We’re together again, just like the title.”

 

Brian snorts, “Sunshine, I’m pretty sure this song is about someone dying.”

 

Justin smiles, “It’s all about interpretation, Brian. Interpretation. You may see it as a song about death and maybe Janet Jackson does too. But I see it as a song about us. Several of her songs fit us, in fact. Daphne was so right. I can’t wait to call and tell her to see if she remembers.”

 

Brian squints and looks concerned, “You feeling alright? You’re acting weird.”

 

“Never better.”

 

Justin is grinning when Brian puts an arm around his shoulder. Things really have never been better.


End file.
